A Cabin In The Woods
by Genowar
Summary: A man in the woods all he wants is to rest but a certain someone knocks on his door taking him on an adventure of a lifetime (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1: Neptune

A cabin in the woods that what I built it was a nice homy little area with enough light, of course, I occasionally get visitors and I help them out in any way I can... well ok most ways I can... some ways just get them a good old fashioned ass whooping ah anyways were getting off track here... My name is Mj Freelancer I'm 18 years old and I've always been the kind of guy that just goes with the flow... my dad has always wanted me to become a cop or something but I just never felt like I had it in me although I guess the old man did teach me some stuff that helped me out... A red jacket with a white undershirt hazle eyes red pants... and my blond shaggy hair I hate shaggy moving on to the person in front of my door

"Uhh hi, there my names Neptune... people have a hard time pronouncing that tho so just call me whatever... so I wandering around this forest and wondered why is there a random cabin here."

"...Where are you from?"

"Huh?" Neptune smiled "Planeptune of course." but that's on the edge of the forest how the heck did she get here?

"Well... This is my cabin... I kinda just set it here because it seemed like a nice place to relax." I shrugged "Oh and my names Mj... Mj Freelancer"

"Ehh Freelancer as in THE Freelancer!?" I raised a brow to that

"Pardon?"

"Aww come on you know Geno Freelancer guys a legend in the guilds." my old man huh... wonder why he would be at the guilds no on second thought that doesn't concern me "...Your lost aren't ya..." Neptune laughed nervously as I sighed walking over to my door I pulled out a sword still within the scabbard and walked out the door and towards the forest

"H-Hey where are you going!?" I turn my head around

"To Planeptune."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon

The purple haired girl behind me kept yapping I simply smiled as I kept walking she complained every now and then... man she's really childish but not in a bad way "Ughhh so much walking..."

"You should get used to it you kinda have to walk at some point... it's just part of living."

"But walking sucks!" Neptune wined I simply shook my head looking around I noticed the sun setting in the distance ...were in a small open area... good thing there's a lot of these around

"We'll camp here for the night." Neptune gulped suddenly

"here as in right here? In the middle of the night were the monsters are." I deadpanned

"Look monsters might be common where you are but I assure you there very rare here."

"Really?"

"Really." that said the ones I do encounter are really powerful...

 **Later that night**

"So why'd you come into the forest anyway?"

"Hehe well rumor had it that there was a really kind man here... and not much was known about him so I thought why not check it out." my eyebrow twitched, of course, there are rumors about my kindness... just my freaking luck "So after a while I stumbled into you..."

"Those rumors are just set there to get people to look for me... getting more people lost in my forest... it might seem like some kinda harmless prank at first but I assure you when someone runs into one of those monsters... well you'd be lucky to get out of there alive." I put some more twigs into the fire keeping it burning it was then that I noticed the reflection in the flames my eyes widened as I drew my blade blocking a claw as it made contact

"Mj!"

"GO I'LL HOLD IT OFF!"

"Gah that sounded so cleshay"

"Just shut up and run already!" as I finished the claw unleashed a shockwave sending me back through the forest I flipped into an upright catching myself on a branch fliping upwards dogging a fire blast Ancient dragon... these things are strong there's no way I could beat it on my own... I pulled out a potion closing my eyes the dragon shot forward thrusting as I opened them they were a bright crimson I kicked up knocking his arm into the air and it's not attached anymore I knocked it clean off it roared in pain "Does it hurt?" A voice that sounds like mine but seemed to be fused with someone else spoke

(Rules of nature started to play)

"I never knew monster could feel pain..." I vanished and stabbed a blade into its eye it roared in pain throwing me off shooting fireballs into my direction my face remained neutral as I hit the ground I shot forward dodging and weaving through the fire one hit me square in the chest I used the potion and shot out from the fire grabbing my blade and jumping again I slashed it's other arm off I then Stabbed into it's head and cut in in half "...Honestly, if you stood still the pain would have been over sooner..."

(Song ends)

the crimson light in my eyes vanished as I put my blade away I looked behind me seeing Neptune in awe I raised a brow "I thought I told you to run?"

"What was that!?" Neptune started to fangirl "You were like wam bam cha and he was like 'oh no please no not the other arm' it was so cool!" I sighed

"I must have been horrible cruel to puppies in my past life..."


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Giving Neptune my canteen of water I check my pouch there's not much more distances to travel but even so it's better safe than sorry I frowned realizing how many purification tablets we had left I glance at Neptune as she gulped down the water it should be about a day and a half... if we use the water sparingly from now on... it could work in our favor not to mention my eye flashed red as gripped my head in pain... I shouldn't have used it there that was foolish "Mj? Are you ok." I took in a shaky breath  
"Ya... Just a little tired that's all..." Neptune looked at me clearly not buying it she was about to say something when I spoke up "We should keep moving... shouldn't be so much farther..." I said clearly trying to change the subject

"Aww but I don't wanna" Neptune complained I shrugged

"You're the one that walked into the forest and got lost..." I smiled then "Then again considering how many times you took the lead I would say you already know where you're going."

"Wah! I've been caught!" I laughed

"Well if you didn't want to be caught then you should have done a better job at hiding it." I stated as I kept walking Neptune might seem like a fool but she's actually really smart... in certain situations

"Aww your no fun..."

"Fun's never really been my specialty" A flash a sight of an older version of me smiling "Sol..."

"Huh?" I shook my head moving onwards

"It doesn't matter... not anymore at least."

 **Above**

"That man... his spirit is broken..." a man clothed in black stated while moving his pice in this simple game of chess

"Indeed... I suppose it's understandable considering everything he's seen."

"Hmm... well now would you look at that."

 **Current**

This pain... the pain I lived through all my life... I think it's time I finnaly get rid of it... I don't know why but... something about this all of this it calms me...


	4. Chapter 4: Geno

We finnaly reached the end of the forest I sighed in relief stopping "Hey aren't you coming with me?" Neptune asked suddenly

"My job was to bring you back to the town... now that's done there's no more reason to hang around." except for buying some more purification tablets... knew I should of walked along the path with more streams... no what I did was smart the less we run into those the better... Monsters have a higher chance to be near one of those things...

"Aww come on don't be like that... aren't you supposed to be the gentleman and walk me home." Neptune wined I sighed

"Fine but no further than that." as we walked through the town I saw many curious eyes directed towards us... perhaps because I never really come here? It was then that I heard the fangirl scream

"OH MY GOSH IT'S GENO" Oh great shadows covered my eyes as he waved at the crowd you can't fool me old man he noticed me and smiled my eyes flashed red as I held back my anger his eyes did the same as he made his way to the guild

"MJ Come on already you lazy bum!" Neptune yelled

"Look who's talking." I shot back walking forward

"Hey... that's mean."

"I'm a guy what did you expect." Neptune said nothing leading the way I turn my head around seeing Geno smirking "Ya I'm back... I won't lose this time." I can't lose anymore

"This is your house..."

"Yep, a dep."

"This is the Basilicom..."

"Yep."

"The place where the goddesses live..."

"Duh."

"...I'm standing right next to a goddess aren't I."

"Hehe looks like I've been found out." I sighed

"Yep, it's official... I hate you all."


	5. Chapter 5: Drop

So I'm standing right next to a goddess you see this is why I hate traveling the more I do that the more trouble I get into I sigh grumbling  
"So you're a goddess... I don't see it." Neptune put on a face of shock as we walked forward

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Allow me to be blunt... You seem way to dumb to be a goddess." it was right then that I was punched in the face and sent into a wall I groaned pulling myself out "Ya... I deserved that."

"Neptune!" I turn around seeing a small lady... sitting on a book... what?

"Gah! it's Histy." she hid behind me

"And just who are you?" Histy asked I sighed

"The one that got the moron out of the forest." Histy sighs

"Neptune..." I move to the side as Histy starts to lecture Neptune

 **Outside**

"Was that the goddess?"

"Who was that kid with her?"

"She's letting someone so shady into that place what could she be thinking?"

 **Back inside**

Everyone felt it all at once the tremendous drop of shares "...Well shit."

"Neptune what did you do?" Histy questions I sigh trying to think of a way to fix this while Nep continues to panic my eyes flashed red as I came up with an idea

"Hear me out what if we held a fighting match with me and Neptune?" they both looked at me like I was the stupidest thing on this world

"No offense Mj... But I don't think that would help anything." I smirk

"Trust me what if this happens it will work." we felt the shares drop further "Not to mention we need to gain there trust back quickly... it's either this or way too much questing." Neptune springs up then

"Fighting it is!" I laugh she's too easy

 **An: I LIVE! How you all doing great great... I can't hear your response through the screen... anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hey if you like this story then you should check out one of my newest works Dreamscape: Wild Cards I defiantly think it's one of my better works welp with that said see you all in the next chapter Shameless advertisement away!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dual

A black arena the floor black the walls black everything is black ... and then there's the purple haired woman in front of me "Don't expect me to go easy on you." Neptune or purple heart held out her blade in a challenging matter so far everything is going as planned I smile getting into a battle stance as the people of the land watched

"It's not every day you get to face a ruler of a whole country... I guess I should give it my all." I charge forward striking at her neck only to be met with her blade and a kick to my chest I send a fire spell forward succeeding in holding her back "Not bad... Not bad at all... I guess I underestimated you." my eyes flash red "I guess I should stop holding back."

 **Your Contract Has Expired starts to play**

I shoot forward leaving Crimson red flames behind me I strike at Neptune blade pushing her back a bit she grunts in response trying to push me back I notice her leg ready to kick me 'Not this time' I twist into the air moving my blade back I jump over her leg twisting in just the right way to slam her blade into the ground I slash at her forcing her to jump back

 **The Song Ends as quickly as it began**

"it would seem our goddess has lost her weapon! The match seems to be in Mj's favor with that said M-"

"NOT YET!" Purple wind surrounds Neptune's fist I raise a brow to this amused "I won't lose... Not to you!"

"Peh Please just look at where you are now. Do you really think your anything special you are nothing!" it was then that I noticed her blade was back in her hand yet again "When did she?"

"Neptune." my eyes widened as I moved to a defensive position "BREAK!" She shot forward at a blinding speed sending me into the air and dealing many devastating blows until the last one hit... Just as Planned

 **Sometime Before**

"Huh? What do you mean you gonna lose on purpose?!" Neptune sat across a giant wooden table me on the other side my hands held together in front of me

"Think about it if we can play this off like a final strike, A blow to end it all it could dramatically increase the shares obtained. However in order to do such a thing I need to act cocky, And show I have the power to back it up."

"But wouldn't they notice if you did lose on purpose?" I smile

"Neptune Break."

"What about it?"

"You use Neptune Break 30 seconds after I cast a fire spell the energy should still be lingering in the area and I can use that to cast an illusion spell to make it seem like I'm fighting back hard only to fall from the last strike."

"...Alright... Let's do it."

 **Wow ok hi I know I'm not dead I'm just as shocked as you are... Ok expect slow updates for this because I know where I want to go with it... just not how to write it...**


End file.
